


Frost Wolf

by Trixie999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Bashing, BAMF Stiles, Fog, Ice, Ice Magic/Water Magic/Steam Magic, Lydia Martin Bashing, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski Never Happened, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Snow, Stiles Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Threats of Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie999/pseuds/Trixie999
Summary: Stiles knew he should never have gone into the woods, knew he should have listened to his father, knew Scott had absolutely no business out here with an Alpha running around. He's really starting to regret this decision. However, Stiles wasn't exactly a pushover, he finally mastered all three states of water, and his ego was really soaring after he saw Danny staring at him in the locker room after gym (Yes, Scott he was staring at me, I'm like so attractive to gay guys). Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea! But once he finally came face to face with the beast, he regretted the decision all over again.ON HOLD FOR AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 50





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a warning, be patient, I'm slow and unmotivated! So this is a fic about born supernatural Stiles going through season one and eventually two/three etc. Plus there's the sterek. He never had a crush on Lydia (She sucks) and he has been out for like 3 years or something Idc. Enjoy this preface while I write chapter 1. Also I took inspiration for Stiles' powers from Susan Dennards Truthwitch series. I own neither it nor Teen Wolf. I own nothing but the additions to the plot obvi.

I stared across the clearing into the flaming red eyes of The Alpha. 

I steeled myself as he bared his fangs and flashed his claws, readying myself for the fight of my life. 

I felt my magic coil around me, I recognized its feeling, and I embraced its power. Now that I'm a fully fledged Waterwitch, I felt ready for this challenge, I can control water in its liquid state, solid state, and gaseous state. 

I can control the rain, and even pull water from thin air. But an Alpha is an Alpha, uber fast and strong, with a killer healing factor to boot. 

As the beast roared and prepared to charge, I felt the slightest bit of hesitation. Maybe Dad was right, maybe I am still just a 67.5% fledged witch.

Crap.


	2. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing. Enjoy...

It was now or never. Attacking first seemed like the best idea, so Stiles gathered as much magic as he could muster and prepared to strike. There was a creek just a few paces away, plus the water that was trapped in all the plants in the clearing that served as the battlefield.

The Alpha seemed to have the same idea, he crouched down and began to charge, Stiles waited for the monstrosity to get closer before he began his hydrophilic assault. 

Water coiled around the wolf’s leg, like a vicious transparent snake, quickly solidifying into a shackle of ice. This would hopefully slow down, and impair the wolf’s movements enough for Stiles to get in some good shots, it would take a lot, Alpha’s were famed for their resilience.

The beast roared, and with a stomp of its clawed foot, it shattered the ice encapsulating it’s left leg. Shards of the frozen water soared right at Stiles’ face, but they quickly melted back into water that gently showered its controller. 

Another frigid prison of ice formed around an appendage, this time the monster’s arm. However, it once again smashed the frozen liquid as if it were nothing. 

Stiles was prepared this time, in an instant, before the shards could travel to far, they swiftly melted. Steam shot upwards, scalding and searing the wolf’s already disfigured face.

The Alpha roared in pain, temporarily blinded by the hot vapor, stumbling around with one hand over its face, the other swiping out in a futile attempt at striking its assailant. 

Icicles shot forward in a spray that slashed open the Alpha’s scalp before crashing into a tree on the clearings edge. The Alpha continued its roaring, now clutching its gushing head wound.

Regaining itself, the wolf shot forward on all fours, whilst Stiles gathered more magic, prepared to finish this fight.

Ever since the Hale fire seven years ago left the town with no werewolves, save for the comatose man shacked up in a hospital somewhere, Stiles has felt that it was his duty as one of Beacon Hills’ only able bodied supernaturals to protect it from any who wish to bring it’s citizens harm. 

With the death of his beloved mother, Stiles was left with no teacher. His father wasn’t a waterwitch, but rather a plantwitch. When it came to flora, his father was unmatched. Stiles had watched the man do some incredible things with plantlife. But his father could do little to teach him of his own power beyond showing him some basic forms, and how to draw magic form the plants around him. 

If his father were here this fight would definitely go a lot smoother, but he was off somewhere else in the preserve, looking for the corpse of the missing girl.  
That dead body was the reason Stiles and Scott were even out here. Well, that and his own arrogance. When Stiles heard over the police scanner that there was a bisected body somewhere out in the preserve, he knew it had to be the work of a supernatural, he could sense it. It was stupid of him to drag Scott out here, poor defenseless Scott, but Stiles was itching to test his might, protect his town, and prove to his father that he was strong. 

Another swipe from the Alpha nearly hit Stiles as he scampered backwards. Drawing more water from the brook, Stiles sent forth a volley of water bubbles, not sufficient for doing much damage, but enough to keep the beast at a distance.

Stiles slammed his foot down, and instantly the liquid droplets suspended in the air turned to fog. The fog was deep, so even with it’s enhanced eyesight, the Alpha should have trouble seeing Stiles, especially from a distance.

Stiles heard the wolf darting around the clearing, searching for his enemy. Stiles was honestly surprised the wolf was staying this long to fight, rather than just run off at the first sign of danger. But maybe the Alpha didn’t find himself in any real danger and was treating this like a game? No, it couldn’t deny Stiles was putting up a pretty good fight, He managed to burn it’s face and slice its scalp. Accelerated healing didn’t mean no pain, and magic wounds took longer to heal from anyway.

The fog was thinning, Stiles himself may have miscalculated, for he too had been struggling to see through the mist. The wolf was directly in his path now though, it must have come to its senses and used its nose to find the teen.

The wolf charged again, fangs beared, but once again Stiles was ready.

Ice ripped across the wolf’s maw, and it howled in pain, snapping its jaws rapidly in an attempt to bite the boy. Stiles sent blast after blast of freezing creek water at the beast just to keep it at bay. Although he couldn’t turn, a bite from an Alpha could prove fatal. 

Stiles wouldn’t say that the reason he was holding his own so well was because of luck, but there was definitely a mixture of luck and skill contributing to this fight’s longevity. 

His luck had appeared to run out, and he was beginning to grow tired. The Alpha swung out its foot and knocked the teen’s feet out from under him. As Stiles flailed on the forest floor, the Alpha let out a vicious snarl, a victorious snarl, before clutching the boy in its massive arms. 

Stiles struggled, he knew that this could very well be the end, but in his frantic state his magic seemed to have a mind of its own, and that mind was telling his magic to make more fog, more useless fog.

Stiles let out a cry, holding out hope that his dad may be somewhere nearby and come to his rescue.

Something did come to his rescue, though it was not the Sheriff. A wolf, smaller than the Alpha but still an imposing presence, burst forth from the treeline like a bullet and smashed into the Alpha without a second to waste, its fangs centimeters from the vulnerable swan-like column of Stiles’ neck. Stiles watched as the stunned Alpha failed to protect itself from the frenzy that was the beta wolf. Stiles stared in awe at the werwolf battle, the fog quickly freezing to snow. Merely drifting harmlessly down on the combatants. 

With a swipe of his massive arm, the Alpha sent the beta flying back, crashing a few feet away from Stiles. Clearly the beast no longer liked its odds, so with one fina roar, it turned tail and blitzed off through the preserve. Stiles shivered

Stiles stood and immediately rushed for the beta, helping the man stand. Stiles shivered once more, but for a different reason this time because hot damn was this beta a stud!

A black leather jacket, dark hair, tan skin, with thick eyebrows, majestic green eyes and a jawline that could make even Shittemore envious.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked with wide eyes, the man turned to look at him, pausing for a second before answering.

“Derek Hale,” he answered. “Who the hell are you?”

A Hale, shit. Maybe Stiles was psychic, he was just thinking of that family after all.

“I’m Stiles.”

“What the heck is a Stiles?”

“Ugh….me.” Stiles answered meekly.

“It was pretty stupid of you to attack an Alpha,” Derek grumbled.

“You saw the whole thing?”

“Most of it, I only jumped in when I decided you were worth saving.”

“Gee thanks, what made you decide?”

“I saw past the pigheadedness, and saw courage, skill. I respect both of those things.” Derek said.

“Thank you.”

“You’re hurt!” Derek said with a concerned expression, a beautiful one.

“Oh shit!”

He was right, Stiles arm was bleeding from where the Alpha caught him with his claws.

Stiles saw black lines run up the beta’s arm, they were taking his pain.

“Thanks”... Stiles said weakly, the tiredness catching up with him. “Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you for protecting our town when no one else was hear to do so.” Derek crooned with a soft expression.

“Stiles!”

It was the Sheriff, rushing out from the forest, no deputy in sight. 

“Good God is he okay?” The Sheriff asked, a frantic look on his face.

“He just needs rest, i’ll carry him to your car Sheriff.”

“Holy shit, Derek Hale?”

But Derek was already heading towards the entrance of the preserve, where he knew the squad cars would be parked. 

The search for Laura would have to wait a moment, he owed this boy his help.

Derek stared transfixed at the pale face haloed by moonlight and falling snow with a beguiled expression, before disappearing into the tree line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first update, and it's 1500 words! I'm proud of myself. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are looking forward to more! (Be patient, I'm lazy) ;) 
> 
> Any guesses as to what might happen in the story? Could be anything ranging from a secondary relationship, a character death etc. Both will happen BTW....anyway's Happy St. Patrick's Day to any Irish readers, or readers with Irish ancestry!


End file.
